Dream Haunter
by lilithflower714
Summary: Hermione cannot stop her thoughts, her feelings...she is but a slave to a woman she cannot have.
1. Chapter 1

Her face haunts my dreams; her voice fills my head and makes my mind turn into a swirling ball of confusion. I try to keep her out; I try to focus my thoughts upon anything else. It's no use. She has made me hers unknowingly. I am hers. I am only hers…

_**XOXOXSNRXOXOX**_

We are at Grimmauld Place, we cannot think of anywhere else to go. I keep searching throughout the library for some clue, some small piece of information that could help us with this task Dumbledore put upon our shoulders. There is nothing. I see Harry becoming more frustrated every passing day. There is a dark storm brewing behind those once kind piercing green eyes. I fear for him, for his sanity. This war will change him; there is no doubt about it.

" 'Mione!" I hear a straining cry come from the back of the old library. I know it's Harry's voice. Hurrying I run along the huge rows of books until I come upon him. "Hurry and grab them before they fall…"

With a flick of my wand I levitate the stack of uneven books that had been hazardously stacked upon one another in his arms. I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Harry. Why didn't you use any magic?"

He scratches the back of his head in that oh so familiar fashion. "Well I just thought it would be best to try not to rely on magic. You never know when there may be a time… when. Well…" He begins to leave me; I can see him moving into his mind.

I carefully set the books down on a table nearby before moving over to him. Touching his shoulder gently I whispered, "Don't think like that, there is still hope." I know he doesn't believe me, I know I sounded doubtful to myself. I did hope though that he would take some comfort in those words however.

"Right, of course. Always hope. I'm going to go see what Ron is up to." He begins to walk numbly towards the door. "Will you start looking through those books? There might be something there."

"I'll get right on it," I state aloud. My voice sounds strained, my love of books seems to be diminishing, withering I guess from all of the unsuccessful research. I walk over to the old chesterfield and sat down gingerly, placing a small stack of the books he selected next to me.

As I flip through the pages my mind begins to wander, a bad habit I have begun to form. I think upon happier times, carefree, were all we used to worry about was whether or not we would pass the final exams. I chuckled at my own thoughts, when had we ever just worried about exams. Our lives had been an ongoing battle ever since that damned troll in our First Year. If there was one magic creature I could truly say I hate, it would be trolls.

I toss the first couple of books aside; again there is no mention of Horcruxes to be found. As I pick up the next book my thoughts turn to subjects other than those damned evil creations we search for. I daydream of what I would be doing at this very moment if Voldemort had never existed. Sighing I flip another page. Perhaps I would be reading a muggle novel while the boys complained about me being done with the assigned work already. A smile plays across my lips. I can see myself now telling them off for being lazy with their work.

Flipping the page once more I suddenly stumbled upon a few stray papers. Excitement courses through my body as I swiftly took them out of the book. My mind raced, _Oh my god, please let it be important_, _please…_

I delicately begin to unfold the first paper. The page is worn, and fragile; you can see that it is old. My eyes squint as they try to read the loopy print upon the page…

June 27th 19—

My Dearest Cousin,

I have been se…the place in which…object. Time is running…of that. My mother of….regards…dreadful.

I stare at the letter, what is being said? In the back of my mind I wonder if there is a spell I could use to decipher the letter. However before I do anything, my eyes drift down and see the back of an old photograph. I turn the photograph slowly, and as the image appears I see Sirius standing with his arms out. He is noticeably younger, perhaps only fifteen or sixteen years old. I am about to call for Harry when a young woman runs into the picture.

My eyes study her; she has long curly ebony locks, an hourglass figure. I can tell they are close as I watch her jump into Sirius' arms. It looks as if they are brother and sister, but of course that is impossible. My brain tries to think of anyone in his past that would match the young woman's looks. However, I can only think of one name. And _that _would be impossible_._

_**A/N: Okay, tell me if you like it so far…or if you hate it. This is just something that has been floating around in my head for a couple of days. Review, let me know if it's worth continuing. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I have been looking at this picture for Merlin knows how long when I hear Ron walking into the library. He doesn't have to say anything, I know it's him. His distinct canter gives him away, "Hey Ron." I call out to him while quickly hiding away the letter and picture in my jacket pocket, I don't know why but I'm not quite ready to share this with the boys yet.

"How do you always know when it's me?" He walks around the chesterfield and sits next to me.

"You walk like a troll…" I give him a small playful smile while he nudges me softly in the ribs.

He picks up a book from the small pile between us, "Harry is driving me insane." He flips through the pages methodically. Neither scanning nor looking for anything in particular in them; I can see he just needs to feel like he is doing something.

"What's happened now," my voice has a hint of concern. Perhaps his scar is bothering him again.

"He's moodier than a Hippogriff in heat. I swear you would think he's the only one on this mission." He shuts the book forcefully; I can see his temper flaring.

I sigh and stand up to stretch my stiff limbs. "Well he hasn't got much sleep lately has he? We can't blame him Ron, his connection with Tom is getting worse."

"True… I just wish he would stop being a bloody git all the time." He props his feet up on the old coffee table.

I roll my eyes at him, as if he had any right to call anyone a "bloody git". That boy had more mood swings than anyone I have ever known. Not wanting to get into an argument I start leaving the room, "I'm going down to the kitchen. I feel like cooking tonight…"

"Shout if you need me."

I nod in response and head down the stairs, the house is oddly comforting to me now. The creaks, the old dusty walls, I even find comfort in the dark gloom of it all. Perhaps it's because it feels like our own little world outside the war, or perhaps I am just going insane from being cooped up in here for so long. I hear a clap of thunder outside, _Great another storm._

As I enter the kitchen I see Kreatcher searching through the cupboards, no doubt trying to make a meal for us. "Hello Kreatcher."

He looks up at me with a hint of disdain lurking in those old eyes of his. "Good evening miss...do you need something?" I can tell it is hard for him to restrain himself and be civil towards me.

"I'll be cooking tonight." My answer is short and to the point. As is everything I ever tell the elf.

He nods curtly, obviously not pleased that I am taking over his duties and disapperates in an instant.

I walk through the kitchen, stopping every so often to pull an ingredient I need from the cabinets. Soon I have everything required to make the only meal I have ever really been capable of making, spaghetti. Turning on the gas stove I let my mind wander, putting myself on auto-pilot so I can think about the task we must complete.

My hands begin to brown the meat, _Perhaps there is a way for us to track the other_ _Horcruxes_. _But how? And then the question is; how on earth are we going to destroy them? _I toss in some onions with the meat, my noodles are now cooking in the boiling water. _At least we are well on our way to acquiring one of the blasted things. I sure hope that plan works. It seems like all that is getting us through these times unscathed is pure dumb luck. _I banish the extra grease from my pan and combine the meat and savory sauce together, stirring it slowly, watching the two combine. _But what of the letter and the photograph? Could they have something to do with this mission? Hmm, doubtful…_

"Harry! Ron! Come on let's eat, dinner is ready!" I shout up at my boys, while carrying the meal to the wooden table, and then quickly summon some bread and butter from the cupboard. I hear them bounding down the stairs as I sit down at the place I've claimed as my own, right in front of the warm fire.

Ron face beams as he walks into the kitchen, so predictable, food never ceases to lift his spirits. "'Mione this smells amazing, I love your spaghetti."

A weak smile appears on Harry's face, letting me know of his thanks, I give him one back in return. "Were you able to find anything in those books Hermione?"

"No," _Yes. _"Nothing of interest so far, just a whole lot of dust." Again I find I don't want to share what I found with them.

He runs his hands through his unruly hair; a sigh of disappointment leaves his lips. "Well at least the Polyjuice is almost done, yea?"

"Just one more week and we'll be able to infiltrate the ministry." I roll my eyes, "I swear sometimes I think we purposefully get into these situations."

Harry gives me a weak laugh, my attempt to lighten the mood has failed. "Well, Ron and I are going to scout out the main entrance again tomorrow. I think we have finally picked the right people, but we are definitely going to watch them for the rest of the week to make sure they keep to the same routine."

"Exactly." Ron chips in between his monstrous bites of food. "Hopefully getting in will be a piece of cake."

"Let us hope so." I reply.

_**Well that took me forever to update. I hope you like this so far. Sorry about the wait, what with college and talking to my baby as much as I can I haven't had much time to update. (Yea for the cold that brought this to you!) Review, as always.**_


End file.
